


Tell Me and I will Heal You

by brokenpromisesandhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Child Sexual Abuse, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Swearing, themes of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Derek should have never checked Stiles phone.





	Tell Me and I will Heal You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends,  
> Long time no see! Ok so the tags make this worse than I think it is but take care of yourselves and please read the tags and check the bottom for warnings. Me and angst.. I swear..   
> comment please!! Thank you always to my beta Heather!!!  
> Xx  
> T

Derek doesn't mean to: it's just that Stiles' phone goes off three times in a row. And it's Friday night and that’s date night and Scott knows this. Although date night really is just pizza and movies and probably some quick handjobs before bed (it has been a long week) but still, it is date night. Stiles had made it clear to Derek how important it was that Derek had access to his phone via fingerprint: "That's what couples do, Der," he'd insisted. 

So Derek uses his thumb to unlock the phone, and is fully ready to tell Scott to fuck off. He pulls down the screen, where he can see the messages without opening them, suddenly happy he chose to do it that way. There's three texts from a Mimi. Derek has never heard the name before and he gets a nagging in the pit of his stomach, especially when he sees the texts: 

Mimi: Hey you. Long time no talk, how are you doing? 

Stiles: I’m good. U? 

Mimi: I’m good too. I miss you. I’m in town, we should hook up. 

Stiles: I miss you too but, things are complicated. 

Mimi: oh? 

Stiles: You know I have a boyfriend. 

Mimi: He doesn't know about us? 

Stiles: of course not 

Mimi: That's hurtful 

Mimi: Luca is gone the next few days, and I'm bored.. Don't leave a girl hanging! You know I can keep a secret. (; 

 

Derek gets the sudden urge to throw up. Stiles wouldn't do that to him, rationally he knows this, but what else could she mean? No girl messages someone at 11 at night to hang out. At least not in a PG way. And she even had a boyfriend, the little tramp! Although Laura would kill him for even thinking the word tramp about someone he didn’t know, it was true! Before Derek even has time to respond, Stiles is walking out of the bathroom. Derek drops the phone like he was burned and watches Stiles wander over to the dresser and pick out a pair of boxers. 

Derek stares shamelessly at the muscles in Stiles' back as he pulls his boxers back up. His back is covered in lithe muscles and a few tattoos. He's beautiful. Always has been to Derek. And now he's fucking around on him. With some whore named Mimi. Derek never did something like that to Stiles - after college and Kate, Derek was done screwing around. He didn't even think he would be with Stiles, but the brat kept finding his way back into Derek's life. Messing up the shelves of Derek's bookstore and his life. And now they've been together for almost three years. And Stiles is fucking around on him. 

In a conventional way Derek knows society would see him as the more attractive one over Stiles. People flirt with him when he's picking up fucking milk. But Derek has never responded to any of it. He wouldn’t, he couldn’t, not to Sties. He loves Stiles. Stiles who held him while he snotty sobbed into his lap on the anniversary of his parents death. Stiles who went with him to key Laura's douchebag ex-husband’s car. Stiles, whose name he had tattooed across his collarbone like fucking scripture. 

Stiles bounces back onto the bed, "What’chu doing, baby?"  
"Nothing, thinking about work tomorrow."   
"Oh, well let's stop doing that, let's do something fun," Stiles leans over Derek and kisses his neck, and Derek shrugs him off,   
"I'm not in the mood. I'm tired."  
Stiles frowns, reaching up to feel Derek's forehead, "You feeling okay, baby?"  
Derek nods, and his gut tightens as Stiles' runs a hand through his hair, "Then get some rest, baby." 

Derek can't sleep. Of course he can't. All he can think about is Mimi. And Stiles. He wonders what she looks like. Mimi reminds him of a hooker name. She probably has bleached blonde hair. And a tongue ring. And huge tits. And a fake tan. And probably gives better blow jobs than Derek, fuck. 

Stiles dresses cheerily for work the next day, talking to Derek nonstop throughout the morning, even before his morning coffee. Derek can't even stomach his. He can't do this. It's unfair. He's hurt. He can't, and Stiles is acting like nothing is wrong. Like he still loves Derek. He kisses Derek sweetly before he leaves. Derek kisses him back, and Stiles smiles at him, before leaving the house. 

Derek calls in to the shop and tells Isaac he won't be in. He searches Facebook for a Mimi, looks into all Stiles' friends but can't find anyone. It's not like he's good at using the internet anyway. He ends up more frustrated than when he started. 

He thinks about confronting Stiles, being mean and cruel and inflicting as much pain on Stiles as he's inflicted on Derek. He thinks about yelling and telling Stiles that he should be lucky Derek gave him the time of day; lucky they had Derek's money to fall back on because who really thought they could make money being a fucking middle school teacher. And Derek was the best looking person Stiles would ever be with, Mimi be damned. Fuck Stiles. Fuck him straight to hell. 

Of course Derek didn't think any of this was true. Stiles was beautiful and kind, and went above and beyond for his students. He gave Derek back everything Derek gave to him, tenfold. He loved Derek so much. He took care of him when he was sick, and drove him to eye doctor appointments where he knew Derek would need to be dilated because Derek hated the feeling. Stiles is the best thing in his life. And Derek thought he was the best thing in his. He tried so hard. He tried to be lovable and hide the worst parts of him away, like a drug addiction. And he thought he did a pretty good job. Apparently not for Stiles. 

Stiles hadn't been with a girl since college, at least that's what he told him when they started dating. And he thought their sex life was great. They’d been together for three years and yet they still wanted to have sex and be intimate as often as they could. Sundays were reserved for sex though and they mostly laid in bed all day taking turns fucking each other until they passed out again from exhaustion. 

Derek thought he was everything Stiles needed. He was ready to marry him. He'd looked at rings a few times and imagined proposing to Stiles' in the most cliché, embarrassing way possible because that's what Stiles would love. Even if Derek would hate it doing it he would still do it for Stiles.

At least he had found out now. Not down the line when they were engaged, or after Derek had spent a fortune on a wedding. Stiles, who'd been deprived of attention as a kid, thrived on it now, and Derek gave it to him as much as he could. 

He wondered if Mimi gave Stiles more attention than Derek. If she was more comfortable with PDA and if she let Stiles' mark her skin with hickies, the way he begged to do to Derek every time they fucked. Derek gave in sometimes. He used to all the time, before Mrs. Nelson, came into the bookshop and nearly fainted at the sight of a quarter-sized bruise on Derek's neck. 

Stiles had thought it was hilarious, laughed until he cried when he got home and Derek told him, but Derek made him promise not to give him any more visible marks, lest he give an old lady a heart attack. 

What is he gonna do? Derek doesn't know. He doesn't. He can't just leave. He doesn't need the money but he loves his bookshop. He loves his apartment. Their apartment. It's on the west side of town and there's woods outside their living room window, and Stiles has his comic book posters in the guest bedroom and he keeps Derek's favorite mugs on the bottom shelf of the cupboard for easy access. Stiles is thoughtful like that.

Stiles makes his protein shakes. Better than Derek half the time. And he makes really good chilli. And even his boxed mac and cheese beats Derek's. And his back rubs. And his blowjobs. And his kisses. 

No matter how he feels, no matter what Stiles does, Derek can't leave. He knows that. He couldn't survive without Stiles. Without his sarcasm and jokes, and smiles, and his love. And maybe he does still love Derek, he just needs something Derek can't give him.

Derek can only avoid his feelings for so long. So he cooks. It's one thing he's good at. Laura used to cook when she was upset. When their parents died and they holed up in a tiny apartment, Laura put on twenty pounds and Derek never heard the end of it. 

But he learned to cook. And Laura learned to eat properly. (Of course they found out a few months later she was eating for two but that wasn't the point). So Derek puts on his big boy pants and cooks his boyfriend dinner. 

He makes a huge Cobb salad and lasagna, and chocolate cake for dessert. He even puts some wine to chill. He's trying to prove something but he doesn't even know what. Stiles will be home any minute and Derek waits on the couch, sipping his wine, with Seinfeld on in the background. 

Stiles bustles in, messenger bag around his shoulder and glasses still perched on his nose.   
"Oh my god it smells amazing in here! You didn't have to cook, baby!"   
"I know, I was just in the mood."  
Stiles laughs, and takes off his bag, and shoes, heading over to the couch to sit on Derek's lap. He wraps his arms around Derek's neck and gives him a kiss. Derek loves him so much. 

Dinner is amazing. Derek gets tipsy off the two and a half bottles of wine they drink. And when Stiles crowds him into bed, he can't say no to sex. That would rouse more suspicion than anything else. And he's warm and floaty and it's easy to let Stiles push him back and pepper him with kisses, spread his legs gently and stroke along his thighs. It's easy to let Stiles have this, his body, when he already has everything else. 

He actually forgets about Mimi until the morning, when he wakes up to Stiles' phone obnoxiously vibrating across the nightstand. Stiles is in the bathroom getting ready and Derek sits up, ready to silence it, when he sees it's Mimi. He ends the call, and quickly unlocks Stiles' phone, to check their texts. 

Mimi: Hey. Are we getting together soon? I'm free. I just wanna see you. I miss you. 

Stiles: I miss you too. I can do Wednesday. Sorry for not responding earlier, things have been tricky. 

Mimi: Wednesday is fine, but I'll have Luca. 

Stiles: I wanna see him too. I miss the little guy. 

Mimi: Wednesday it is. 11? You know I hate getting up early. Coffee and donuts on you, (; 

Stiles: Sounds good. You have too much keeping you up late of course. 

Mimi: Lol! Unless you count endless full house reruns.. then you're right. 

Stiles: I can't wait to see you. 

Mimi: xoxoxo 

Derek's gut clenches. He has it all wrong: Luca isn't a boyfriend, he's a child. Mimi's child. Maybe Stiles' child. Derek doesn't know what to say to that. He can't breathe. He hears the bathroom door open and he all but throws Stiles' phone away from him. His hair is artfully styled and he's wearing a soft blue and white striped shirt and tight khakis. He looks wonderful. He almost wishes he had proposed to Stiles already, so he would have a shining ring on his hand, flashing to everyone, keep away! I'm Derek's! He wonders if that would matter. Stiles smiles and waves, heading out the door. He thinks not. 

He doesn't need to call Laura to hear what she'd say. He can picture her already. She'd probably be in the kitchen. Or the living room. Or on her patio. Yes, on the patio, halfway between the threshold, smoking a cigarette, hair clipped up, yelling at Amy to stay inside while mommy's smoking, telling Aaron to get off his ass and play with his sister. And finally she'd exhale and say, "Derek Hale, if you love this guy, you get off your sorry ass and fight for him. And when you're done fighting, if he doesn't wanna be with you, that's when you kick his ass. And call me, so I can kick his too." 

So that's what he’s gonna do. He’s gonna fight for Stiles. And then after that, he could call Laura and tell her that she was right, which she already knew. 

There's only one coffee shop Stiles frequents, so he's not worried about that part. He typically goes there on other Wednesdays too, since it's a five minute drive from the school and on Wednesdays he doesn't have a class from 11:00-12:00 giving him an extra hour for his lunch. He gets up and showers and dresses - he's not out to impress anyone (well maybe a little) - and he pulls on a Henley and tight jeans and styles his hair and beard. 

He sits in the car for about an extra ten minutes before he gets the balls to head into the coffee shop. It's just eleven now so he doesn't think they'd be there yet and he orders himself a large coffee and a pumpkin muffin, even though he's not at all hungry. He sets himself in a corner and raises the paper so he can just peak over it. He feels like he's in a spy movie. And he feels like he’s totally transparent.. 

He tries not to freak out when Stiles walks in. He picks a table near the front and sits, his back to Derek. Derek tries to calm his pounding heart, eyes trained on the door. It's only about five more minutes when the door chimes again. And, well, she is not a pornstar. She is not like anything Derek expects. She's actually.. the first term that comes to Derek's mind is white trash. 

She's got very obviously bleached blonde hair and side bangs. Her brown eyes are covered in thick black eyeliner and she has on baby doll pink lipstick. She's wearing a white v-neck top and a tiny jean skirt, and chunky flip flops. She's quite skinny, but her tits are big. Derek doesn't even know how to find women attractive anymore. 

The most important thing is the child gripping her hand. He looks exactly like Stiles and Derek has to force himself to take a breath. He's got shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes, and Stiles' upturned nose. Derek can't breathe. Stiles has a son. Stiles has a son. The boy is probably about three, and Stiles stands up to greet them. He pulls Mimi in close, kissing her cheek and holding her for several moments. Then he pulls up the little boy, Luca, (what a pretentious name, especially coming from trailer trash barbie) but he is cute. He's so cute and Stiles' ruffles his hair and kisses him hard. 

Derek doesn't know what to do. He. He doesn't know why Stiles didn't tell him. The kid had obviously been born before they'd gotten together and Derek likes kids. That was okay. He doesn't know why Stiles wouldn't tell him. Unless they're still together. Unless Derek was a mistake. Maybe they'd taken some time apart, and Stiles didn't mean to fall in bed with Derek. Maybe that's all Derek was. A damaged project, something to work on when he got bored. And then they went back to their two by four and laughed at the pathetic mess Derek was. 

That wasn't fair. It wasn't like him and Laura came from money, or they hadn't lived paycheck to paycheck, or Laura didn't bleach her roots in her laundry room every six weeks like clockwork, or chain smoke cigarettes like they were going out of style. So that wasn't fair to judge, but this was the girl who stole his man. Or maybe he stole hers. Either way she needed to fix her eyeliner before she came along to ruin Derek's life. 

But they're all huddled together, talking, and Stiles' hand hasn't left the little boy's. And Derek has to move himself out of the picture. This is Stiles' family. And Derek will be heartbroken, and he probably will never find anyone else, but he cannot take a father away from their child. He won't do that. He would never, ever do that. 

They're there for the whole hour, chatting and holding hands and when it comes time to go, they hug for a very long time. Derek has to look away. It takes him much longer to get up than he expected, and when he does, his legs are wobbly. He is heartbroken. Somehow his whole life is going up in flames and he doesn't know what to do. He's worked so hard to get to this point. Worked so hard to be open and honest with Stiles and this is what happens. This is precisely the reason Derek has trust issues, because no one ever comes out and says kindly, I am going to fuck you over. They say, I love you, which is the same thing to them. 

When Derek gets to the apartment, he's surprised that Stiles' isn't there, though he is grateful he can pack his stuff in peace. By the time Stiles gets home, he has his suitcase and a few bags packed. He hears Stiles' kick off his shoes and start towards the bedroom. He sits on the edge of the bed, waiting. 

Stiles comes in, smiling. He seems, lighter. Derek hates it. He sees the bags right away,   
"What's going on?"   
Derek sighs, "Stiles, I can't do this."  
His face drops, and he has no right to look this devastated, not when Derek feels like his heart has been torn out of his chest.   
"What? Why? I? What's going on? Tell me! Derek!" He crouches down in front of Derek, "You can't do what anymore?"   
"Us. Live here."  
"Why? Derek talk to me! Please."  
"I know about Mimi." 

Stiles' face drops and he nods, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lied."  
Derek snorts.   
"No, listen, I should have been honest from the beginning, but it will be okay. Now that you know, we can get through this. She's amazing, you'll love her. And Luca, he's adorable, he's so smart and funny. She's wanted to meet you, but I've been putting it off," he rambles.   
"You, you told her about me?" Derek asks.  
"Yes, of course I did, you're my boyfriend."   
Derek snorts again, "You thought I would just be okay with this." 

Stiles' brow furrows, "I didn't, I mean why wouldn't you? I know I lied, well technically I didn't lie, I just omitted. But, she'll love you, she wants to meet you and spend time with you. Luca too!"   
"Stiles, I can't. You know how important family is to me, and this is yours. You are clearly meant to be with them, I'm just, a, a burden at this point."   
Stiles reaches out to grab his hand, "Derek Hale, you are not a burden, I love you. You're my family too. We can all be a family together." 

Derek squeezes Stiles' hand once and then pushes Stiles' hand away, "Don't ask me to do this."   
"Do what?"   
Derek closes his eyes: he's gonna lose Stiles forever now. And his life will never be the same. Stiles may love him, but he'll love again. Derek can't. He's out too much time and effort and blood and sweat and tears into making Stiles understand him, into working on himself so somebody could love him. And he'll never be able to do that again. Not after this anyway. He'll be too damaged. And no amount of self love, or help, or goddamn coping exercises, will change that. 

"Don't ask me to live with you and your mistress and your son and act like everything is okay. Please don't ask me to do that," Derek mutters. His eyes fly open when he hears Stiles let out a stuttering, awkward laugh. He pushes off the bed, suddenly furious because how dare he laugh at Derek's pain. Fuck that. Fuck him. 

"Derek!" Stiles says panicked.   
"Shut up!" Derek roars, storming towards the door. All the time packing and he's not even taking his stuff, what a waste.   
"Derek wait - !"  
"Fuck you!"   
"She's my sister!" Stiles screams, just as Derek slams the apartment door behind him. He pauses as Stiles shouts again, "She's my sister!" 

Derek turns to face the door, he can hear Stiles breathing on the other side. He opens the door slowly, so Stiles can step out of the way. "What?" He asks.   
"Mimi is my sister, Luca is my nephew."  
Derek's confused, "You never... you didn't tell me you had a sister."   
Stiles sighs, "She left when she was eighteen. After my mom died, she had to do everything. My dad was an abusive drunk and I was only eight when she died. Mimi had to do everything. She cooked, cleaned, took care of me, took care of my father. And she resented him. One time, he came home from god knows where and stumbled into the kitchen where she was cooking and slid behind her and demanded a kiss. When she wouldn't do it he smacked her so hard she flew across the kitchen into the fridge and banged her head. My mom’s suicide made a lot more sense after that. She left when she was eighteen and never looked back."  
"She left you alone? You were a child."  
"I know. And I hated her for a long time, but what was she supposed to do? Take a twelve year old on the road? With no high school diploma? No money?"   
"She wasn't supposed to leave you to be the punching bag!"   
"Derek, we've talked, we've been trying to work it out. She's my sister, I can't just let her go."  
"Why not? Because she left a lot of bad shit to happen to you. She should have been there to protect you."   
Stiles gives him a soft smile, "You can't live your life for other people, all that jazz."  
"Stiles,"  
"So she's my sister. She's had a rough life too. She's been wanting to give it a chance and she's finally in town. Luca's my nephew. And, they're the only family I have left. The past is the past. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, that was messed up. But I would never cheat on you. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I would never," Stiles takes Derek's face in his hands and presses a soft kiss to his lips, "you know that right?"   
"I did but I didn't. I knew rationally you wouldn’t but I wasn’t thinking rationally. I'm not good,"   
Stiles laughs, "I'm not good either. But we're good for each other," his brown eyes bore into Derek's, "I love you."  
Derek blinks, "I love you too." 

Mimi is only in town until Tuesday, so Derek only has a few days until Stiles is asking him to meet Mimi. As much as he wants to say no he can't, not when Stiles looks at him the way he does and Derek accused Stiles of cheating on him. His only condition is he has to meet her alone. Stiles agrees, and decides to take Luca to the park. 

Derek meets Mimi at a cafe, down the street from their apartment. Derek stares at her more closely, trying to look for any trace of Stiles. Her hair is up in a high ponytail and she's wearing purple eyeshadow and baby pink lipgloss, and a plain white t-shirt and jean shorts. Her and Stiles have similar cheekbones and cupid bows but other than that he doesn't see much. She probably has the same dark hair but it's all bleached to hell now. 

She gives him a huge smile and moves to give him a hug but Derek backs up slightly, staring at her. He's here for Stiles but she better not push it. She swallows awkwardly and moves to sit down. Derek sits across from her. He doesn't know where to start. What to say. He doesn't want to comfort this woman. He's listened to stories of Stiles' childhood, of his teenage years, and between his dad's beatings and failing classes, the death of his mother, and the money they didn't have, his life was hard. And the whole time he had a sister; a sister who was six years older who could have helped him get out before he turned eighteen. So he didn't have to suffer the way he did. So he didn't flinch when Derek raised his voice or shut a door too loud. So he didn't have panic attacks multiple times a week. And she didn't. 

"It's nice to meet you. I'm glad Stiles is happy, I'm really happy."  
"He deserves it," Derek says tightly.  
"I know. Look, I know Stiles didn't tell you about me, but there's no way he could cheat on you, he loves you too much."  
Derek takes a sip of his water. "And you know him so well," he says sarcastically.   
Her face drops, "You don't know our relationship very well, but -"   
The waitress cuts her off when she asks what they'd like to order, and they both order tightly.   
"I've been with Stiles for almost three years and I know he's never bothered to mention he has a sister. I know that you left him with his psycho father to save your own ass," Derek snaps.   
"I feel terrible about Stiles. I know things were horrible and I wish I would have been able to take him with me but I couldn't. I had no money, no diploma, no nothing. I lived on the streets for a year, I barely have it together now. It was better for him to at least have a roof over his head and food."   
"Getting the shit beat out of him is just a bonus?" Derek snaps.  
"My dad was a raging alcoholic, and he was mean and abusive. He, he, he beat the shit out of me when he found out I took five hundred out of our bank account. But I can't imagine if he would have done if he had found out what it was for. I couldn't get out of bed for three days after that. I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't let him do that to me anymore. I just had to get out, I had no choice."   
"So you left Stiles to take your place! Your father broke his hand in a drunken rage and Stiles didn't get to the hospital until three days later when he could blame it on a lacrosse practice. That's why his writing is so sloppy, he has permanent damage."   
Mimi wipes at her eyes with a napkin, "I'm not trying to play my tragedy is worse than yours but what was I supposed to do? I was a kid. I was in a horrible situation and wanted to get out of it, at whatever cost."  
"Why didn't you go back for him? After you got off the street? When you got established. You let him suffer for six more years! Because you wanted him to be just as fucked up as you. You wanted him to have deal with as much bullshit and abuse as you, and deep down you know it." Derek hisses.   
"I've made a lot of mistakes. He just responded to my letter recently, and I know he hasn't forgiven me but he's my brother."  
"And you let him down."  
Mimi chokes, "Please. Don't. I know I can't make up for the past but, he's better now. He has you. He loves you so goddamn much. I can tell," she says, eyes wide, "I know I don't deserve him, but I want my brother. I love him. There wasn't a day I didn't think about him, or pray for him, or hope for him. I want Luca to know his uncle, I want to try. Our parents are gone, we can be close again. Everything will work out." 

Derek snorts, but doesn't comment. He picks up a French fry and twirls it in his ketchup. It never makes it to his mouth. There's a few more minutes of silence before she starts speaking softly,   
"If you tell him not to, he's not going to talk to me, you know that right? He'd ignore me, if you told him he shouldn't forgive me." 

Derek knows it's true. Knows that Stiles values others’ opinions over his own. Knows that Stiles is already on the fence about the whole thing, and if Derek said it was a bad idea, if he let everything he thought about Mimi slip out of his mouth, that Stiles would agree, and he'd never have to sit across from Mimi and her overgrown roots again. He knows this. And he knows he shouldn't consider it. That everyone makes mistakes and that maybe she was just a kid, in a shitty situation and did what she had to do, no matter who got shit on. But Stiles is his. Stiles is the one he cares about Stiles is the one who he helps through panic attacks, and watches cry at night, not Mimi. And Mimi might not even make it better. She might make it worse. Make Stiles worse. 

Derek's thrown out of his thoughts when he sees Stiles walking up to the booth, holding Luca's hand in his. He smiles at Derek and Luca scrambles up to sit next to his mom, Stiles sliding in next to him, stealing a few fries off of Derek's plate,   
"How's it going?" He asks, mouth full of fries.   
Derek stares at Mimi, who blinks, mascara tracks appearing underneath her eyes,   
"It's going good. I was just going to tell Mimi about how we met."   
Stiles laughs, "No, no! Let me! I tell it better!" And Stiles launches into the story, over-exaggerating as usual, and Mimi looks over at him, meeting his eyes and mouths, “Thank you.”  
Derek nods, pushing a fry into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings including spoilers:   
> Stiles and Mimi's dad is an abusive drunk, he beat them multiple times, it is implied he rapes Mimi and she steals money for an abortion.


End file.
